Vampire Vengence
by hhallh13
Summary: I once had a fiance, and a life, and a heart. Now I hunt relentlessly for the one who took it all away. I hunt for him as he had hunted for me, but will I lose my humanity along the way?
1. A Bloody Past

**Vampire Vengence**

**A Bloody Past**

Blood dripped from the sides of his mouth. I held him close to my warm body, trying to transfer my warmth to his rapidly cooling form. I placed my right palm over his forehead. He was sweating yet his body felt icey cold. His arms and legs twitched uncontrolably. All I could see were the whites of his eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks, landing silently onto his white collared shirt. His head lay in my lap. I was knelt down on my knees, his ever growing pool of blood staining my white bride's dress. The tail of the dress was red, so deeply red I couldnt stand to look at it. I rubbed my hand through his wet hair smoothly, lovingly. I knew he wouldnt last much longer. The holes in his chest were still spewing blood. His face and skin were pale, growing more and more white with every passing second. He mumbled something, I shh'ed him, wiping blood from the side of his mouth, I laid his head on the pavement. My hands smoothed his hair back then replaced themselves on either side of his face. The blue, sea like color of his eyes returned to me, his body ceised twitching just long enough for our lips to touch. It felt strange, whenever I had kissed him before all I felt was warmth and the taste of his lips pressing to mine. But his lips were lifeless, cold, and held only the taste of blood. Big tears fell onto his face, my eyes were closed once I pulled my lips away, his body was still. It was like I had sucked the life from him. I knew he was dead before I opened my eyes. His lips were turned up at the edges, almost into a smile. I laid back down, resting the full weight of my chest against him while my body sprawling across his bloody chest. His black coat and tie were lost amongst the dark allyways behind us. I didnt care, my love was gone, taken from me. And I would do whatever it took to get him back.

Four years later I can still here the dense silence I heard back then while my ear was pressed to his once beating chest before the sirens came into ear shot. I promised myself on that day that I would get revenge for what that bastard had done to my fiance. The only problem was, I still didnt know who he was, I knew only this: He was a vampire.


	2. Another New Lead

**Vampire's Vengence**

**Chapter 2:**

**Another New Lead**

I lept, one foot in front of the other, from roof top to roof top, my long, black leather trench coat tails flying behind me before I land gracfully on the next roof. I hit the concrete on the roof of a grocery store, the cities buildings were packed so tightly together that you really didnt need much talent to jump to the next roof. I landed, me head down, my eyes closed, feeling the vibrations from the feet of the three robbers inside. Through the vibrations I was able to see their movements inside the building. One was holding a gun to the cashier's head, another was pulling cash rapidly from the cashier's box into a tan, cloth bag. The third was tying up the two people who had been in the store at the time of the robbery. I could feel their heartrates, I could smell their adrenaline, all from the top of the roof. I lifted my head, smelling the night air. I caught a quick glimpse of the full moon before I jumped off the side of the one story building onto the ground in front of the glass front doors. I landed right as the man who had been holding the gun to the cashier's head came running out the door. He stopped short when he saw me fall from the sky, landing, knees bent, in front of him. My body straightened, my usually dark green eyes were a very light yellowish-green colour. My skin was paler than in the daytime, my cheeks rouged. My trenchcoat hung open to reveal a tight black corset which emphasized my boobs and clevage ten-fold. Beneath that were small black shorts, easy to move in, and black fishnets. The robber stood and stared, not at the silver, embroidered knife in my hand but rather at my chest. I huffed at him.

"What is it with you men?" In a flash he was on the ground, one of my large, black, gothic boots pressed against his chest, holding him down with in-human strength. I smiled at him as he stared up, helplessly at me, unable to resist looking at my body. I huffed once more at him, splitting my lips and bearing my fangs at him, hissing slightly for a dramatic affect.

"Wh-wha-what are you!?" He trembled beneath my foot, trying to squirm away from me. I laughed, although his trembling brought back the memories of what I was doing all this for.

"You know damn well what I am you asshole." Reaching down, I hoisted him up by the front of his black t-shirt, bringing his eyes lever to mine. "Where is Max?"

"Wh-who is Max? I dont know what your talking about?" Laughing, I grabbed his right hand, my fingers around his wrist, my thumb in his palm, I snapped it backwards with one simple movement. He screamed in agony due to his wrist being broken into two.

"Care to answer me now or should I break your dick off too?"

"No! Alright alright..." He breathed deeply, trying to forceback the tears and the thought of having this strange woman rip off his most prized possesion. "He is in the 43rd district. Hollow Street. The password to get in is-"

"I dont need a password, thanks." I dropped him hard on the ground, stood up straight and peeked into the grocery store through the glass windows at the other two who had stood watching the whole thing. I smiled at them, bearing my fangs again, they turned, nearly running into eachother, and ran out the back way. I didnt care about them, they werent important. All I needed was the whereabouts of my next lead. But after four years and hundreds of leads, would I ever find the wretched Vampire who killed my Fiance and turned me?


	3. Hollow Street

_I really hope you guys enjoy reading this, Its really mature for me, concidering all my other stories are like...not very adult. Lol. So there will be more violence, more blood and gore, and some sex scenes, so be prepared if you are gonna be reading this to be grossed out and eroused. haha. 3333_

**Vampire Vengence**

**Chapter 3**

**Hollow Street**

I came to the street sign labled "Hollow Street" and walked downt he allyway. It was bright out with the full moon shining down but this particular allyway didnt get any of that silvery moonlight. I was lucky to have my Vampire's sight, I could see everything even though it was pitch black. I found a heavy metal door on the side of a rundown looking building. I knocked. A peice of metal on the top of the door slid away to reveal two golden yellow, harsh eyes staring down at me. I looked up and smiled at him, baring my fangs.

"Password." The gruff voice said. Apparently just being a Vampire wasnt enough for this place. Maybe I should have listened to the robber? Hah, no way. There are many other ways to get inside.

"Would you like to buy some cookies?" I asked sweetly. The vampire's eyes scrunched up at me, clearly confused as to why someone wearing what I was wearing and being a vampire would say such a thing.

"Uh...Password." He asked me again. I giggled girlishly, twisting a peice of my dark, curled hair in my finger.

"Do you want me?" I asked. He became more confused. And asked me once more for the password. I started to undo my corset, untying the strings in the front. The vampire's greedy, hungry eyes watched my every movement. My clevage was very visable now, I touched my lips with one hand and ran my hand down my neck, between my chest and into my corset. I was having fun with how excited this guy looked. But that changed as soon as I lifted out my hand, the front of a gun inches from his eyes and blew away the right side of his face. I moved with Vampire quickness and grabbed his neck through the hole in the door before he fell out of sight. I looked into his eyes, his hand obeyed my thoughts and unlocked the door. I let his body fall limp to the floor and licked the blood from my hand. Tying up my corset, I stepped into the dark room. No one was in the front lobby, Damn, I felt like killing some more Vampires. I turned, shutting the door and stepped over the corpse of the Vampire I had just killed.

"Now if I were a Vampire named Max...where would I be?" My voice carried through the building, someone having heard it apparently because I heard the footsteps of four others running towards me, carrying weapons. I laughed, they busted through a door to my right and to my left also the door right in front of me. Why so many doors? Jesus. They had knives and stakes and guns. My body stayed still as my eyes scanned the room, plotting each move I was to make.

"Who are you woman?" One of the men on my right yelled having seen the dead body at the door. "Are you a Vampire?"

"If you have to ask, then I shoudlnt have to tell." I said. Suddenly, almost in slow motion, my right hand reached to my left side gun and the left hand reached to the gun on my right side. I crouched low to the ground, my right leg out straight the right side and the left leg bent beneath me. The men fumbled too long with their weapons, my guns flew to either side of me and fired without fail, hitting each of the men in the forehead. My right leg then swung around to the back, forcing my body into a 360 degree turn and up into a standing position facing the door in front of me. I shot, missing the man in front of me. My face hardened, I hated missing. The man flew at me, grabbing my wrists and knocking me onto a leather couch, he sat, straddled over me, holding my wrists, his face inches from mine. I tried to bend my wrist to shoot him, he slammed my left wrist against a hard wall and my right one against a table to force me to drop the weapons. He and I were the only two people in the room but I still sensed one other living being in the building. The vampire hissed at me and I hissed back. He smelled my neck and bit down, my head moved, slamming into him and knocking him off of me. He smiled at me as he stood up, my blood running out of the side of his mouth as he licked his lips. My guns lay only a couple feet from me on the floor, two guns also lay close to the other man. He saw me glance at my guns and held up his hands.

"Lets not fight baby. What are you here for? Maybe I could give you a good time?"

"Its a disgrace that someone like you was able to subdue me for even a moment." I sneered and flipped sideways, grabbing one gun off the ground and shot him, through the heart, mid flip. I knew he wasnt Max so it was fine. If he wasnt such a pig he might have been a worth while opponent for hand to hand combat. But, it was unlikely that I would find someone like that here. It is becomming too easy for me to kill them now. I want a challange. I heard footsteps again. Moving slowly, I bent to pick up my other gun and replaced one to my right side, the left side gun still in my right hand. I walked through the door in front of me seems how thats where the smell of the other person was comming from. No, this wasnt a person, it was a vampire, but something seemed different about this one. I walked to the end of a long hallway where another door was situated. I turned to handle and stepped inside, gun at the ready. A shadow moved across the room, I shot at it and missed.

"Are you Max?" I yelled into the silence. But the silence was broken, not by an answer, but by the whimperings of a child.


	4. A New Alli

_**Vampire Vengence**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**A new Alli**_

I stepped further into the room and found a light switch, it didnt work.

"Of course..." I murmered and stepped towards where the whimperings were comming from.

"Are you Max? You can come out, I wont hurt you." I talked through my fangs, trying to sound as sincere as possible as I said this, knowing full well if he was Max I would probably kill him. A small figure shrouded in darkness appeared from inside a closet. It trembled, I held out my hand and it backed away again, letting out some sort of strange, in-human, but not quite vampire, sound. It sent a shiver up my spine, something was weird here, if only I had light. I kicked something on the floor that rolled a little, picking it up I realized I had gotten my wish, it was a flashlight. Clicking it on, I pointed it at the child who retreated back into the closet before I got a good look at it's seemingly normal body. "Come now, this is foolish, come out of the closet little one." The frustration in my voice was getting very difficult to supress, but I did my best and stepped to the doorway. I pointed the narrow beam of yellow light into the closet, I saw bare feet, grimy and dirty. I moved the light slowly upwards, scraped knees showing through tattered clothing, scrunched up to the chest and held close by yellow skinned arms. My head tilted as I took in the poor appearance of the child, I came to the head and.

Gasp. The gasp came before I could supress it. Tears began to flow down the child's distorted, wrinkled face. My face slowly began to turn from a disgusted look to a sincerely saddened look as I looked over his face. His eyes were lop-sidded, the right one larger and further up on his face than the small left eye. His lips were large and puffy, like he had an alergic reaction to something. His skin was blotched with brown, yellow and pink spots which covered most of his greenish -yellow skin. He looked like a science experiment gone horribly wrong. He had no hair on his head except a few small patches of white. If I didnt have my Vampire senses I would have sworn this child was ninty years old or older. My left hand, which was free of a gun, reached out to touch his face when I heard a click. My head turned to the right, but the door to the closet was in my way and I couldnt tell what was happening until the bang of the semi-automatic rifle struck my through the soundwaves. I fell backwards, not knowing where the two shots I heard had gone. Picking myself up, I grabbed the flashlight I had dropped and noticed the wall next to my head had a giant hole, I dodged the bullet with luck, fallen angles must have been watching over me.

"Jesus..." I turned the flashlight towards the child, my face turning slightly sad, and I sighed as I saw the child's body slumped down on the floor, his brains scattered on the walls and on my boots. The entire right side of his head was gone, his large right eye hanging inside his shattered skull by only a few threads of optic nerves. I shook my head and stood up. The shooter was gone, I couldnt smell him or the smoke from the gun anymore, but I still left the closet with caution. I turned and closed the door to the closet slowly, saying a sort of farewell to the poor, grotesque child inside it once I thought the coast was clear. I turned and noticed a small bed in the far corner, a little nightstand sitting beside it, a crude little bedroom for a crude little being. I sat upon the edge of the bed, it had no sheets and I made a point not to sit in one of the large yellowed spots. The child must have been kept her for a long time, it smelled of piss and vomit. I opened the only drawer in the nightstand which revealed a small black notebook. Pulling it out I realized it was the child's journal. I could tell because his scent was all over it. I flipped to the first page and written in a very crude handwriting with many misspellings was a short paragraph:

Toodeay ay got a bohk to right doen wat ay wahnt to. ay wahnt to right aboot the tings thei doo to me. ay wahnt to hav peepel no waht thei doo. soon ay will right moor.

"Pathetic child, he was an experiment then?" I flipped through the next couple pages that were mostly doodles and things I didnt need to take the time to read. I came to the last page in it was written only one sentence:

the ceecee wahnts to keel the otherrs

"'The CeeCee wants to kill the others?' Whats that supposed to mean kid?" I asked and turned back to the closet hoping maybe he might appear out of it and explain it to me, I nearly forgot his brains were all over my shoes. I sighed heavily and places the old journal into a little bag attatched to the inside of my coat. I walked back into the main room, four of the bodies had turned to dust, including the one I shot through the heart, meaning they were dead, one remained. I walked over to it and noticed a letter in his coat pocket and reached down to pull it out with my left hand. The vampire's head suddenly lifted and he grabbed my ankle, flipping me to the ground with in-human strength, my gun went off as I fell, a bullet shooting up through the cieling. The man hissed at me, baring his fangs, I tighted my stomach muscles, pulling myself upward, and shot him straight in the center of his head, brain and shards of skull flying out behind him, turning to dust almost immediatly. I coughed and stood up, picking up the letter he left behind on the floor and unfolded it. It was adressed to Max. It read:

Max,

Its been a while my loyal servant. On the eve of my birth I request your presence, there is much to be discussed and C.C. needs attending to. I hope you are well and not encountering any problems. There is talk of a woman who has been murdering vampires involved with C.C. so be on the lookout. If you find her, bring me her head. Also, project thirteen is schedualed to be terminated tonight by the leader of C.C.. Do not hesitate.

Stay Aware,

K. T. Grandiour

"So the child was going to be killed tonight, maybe thats what I walked in on? Probably why the sniper didnt stick around to take me on as well. Cowards. And what the hell is C.C. It must be what the kid meant when he said "CeeCee". Still...the leader was giving an order to kill the kill who was "project thirteen". That means there are more of those "things" out there. Damn it, and Im still not any closer to finding that damned vampire who killed my Fiance." I strutted out of the building and back into the dark allyway. I walked nearly three blocks before I stopped, took a breath, and decided to actually pay attention to where I was headed. No doubt there would be vampires out searching for me now. I could trust anyone, not like I ever could, not since my beloved...

"Is that...It cant be." I stuttered to get the name of my fiance out as I looked at a man across the street who looked exactly like him. No, it was him, it had to be. I couldnt supress my happiness, I ran across the street, not paying attention to the traffic and got my knees taken out by a two ton vehicle going fifty miles an hour. The man that had been apparently waiting for some people outside of a bar came running as the car sped away, that was the city for you.

"Oh my god, are you alright? Can you stand? Where does it hurt?" He pelted questions at me, only stopping to take a deep breath. He relaxed a little then realized I wasnt in pain, but big tears were rolling down my cheeks, my face emotionless, and I made no move to ebb the flow. He looked down on my, smiling slightly because I wasnt hurt but with a sad expression, he lifted me up into his arms. I made to move to protest, if this was the closest I would get to seeing my fiance again, then I would take it. He brought me to his car which was parked around the corner and placed me inside it in the back seat. He got in next to me, the door still open. He slowly moved my black leather trench coat out of the way so he could examine the place of impact. He gasped when he saw the bone had pertruded from my just below my knee cap and there was quite a significant amount of blood everywhere. He turned white, and started frantically looking from my unattentive face to my knee, to outside, to the front seat and back again. I lay with my head against the window, tilted up, looking at the black, velvetty sky, there were never stars in the city. The man, looking to be only about twenty four, jumped out of the car, shut the door and into the front seat. He revved the engine and took off down the street. I looked away from the window and turned to him, slightly annoyed that I could no longer stare up at the heavens.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I thought you were in shock, or o- or..or unconcious or something. I mean- YOUR LEG!! JESUS, your bleeding all over the place and there is a..a...a BONE sticking out, of course Im taking you to the hospit-"

"No, I need to go to the morgue."

"I dont know if you noticed but your not dead." I laughed slightly, he gave me a confused look in the rearview mirror, thats what he thinks. "And...besides if you do need the morgue there is one in the hospital, but first lets get you to a doctor."

"No, take me to the morgue on the east side of the city. I have a friend there, he will help me."

"Look if you are worried about hospital bills, I can pay them for you but seriously you need help." I growled at him. Humans were so hard to deal with.

"Take this right."

"But the hospital-"

"Take It." He did. Before long he stopped, reluctantly, in front of the 'De las Muertas' morgue. He opened my door and picked me up carrying me all the way to the lowest basement of the building. I knocked on the door four times while still being carried by the man. A big black man opened the door, expecting to see only me and looked shocked to see me being carried by a scrawny white boy whom he knew was not a vampire. The boy set me on a metal slab used for dead bodies, he ushered me to lay down but I just pushed him away. The black man came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Why would you bring him here? What if he finds out?"

"Dont worry, its fine-"

"No its not, you did it just because he looks like your dead fiance didnt you?" I looked the left and didnt answer. Thats all he needed to know he was right.

"Look, Trey, just fix me up, gimme a fix, and Ill be outta your hair with this homosapian. K?" He raised his eyebrows at me and sighed, popping my bone back into my knee. I cringed a little and the boy let out a gasp. A little bit of whitish pink fluid oozed out of me along with a little bit of blood. I was paler than usual concidering fifty percent of my blood now lay on the backseat of the boy's car.

"Hey boy!" Trey called, trying to keep him concious. "The scrawny facade come with a name?"

"Vince...Vince MacCoy" He said, trying hard to breath evenly.

"Vince huh?" I asked. He nodded to me. "I like that name." Vince looked up at me and smiled. I looked like I was about the same age as him, it had only been four years since the incident and I had been nineteen when it happened. So I was only a year younger than him. I only looked older than nineteen years old because of everything I had been through in these four years, concidering vampires dont age.

Trey walked to the back of the dimly lit, concrete room and brought back a pitcher full of dark red liquid. Vince asked what it was and I told him it was a special mixture of vegitable juices, mostly tomato, which caused it to be thick. I drank the entire thing, the slightly less pale color began returning to my skin. Trey looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe you should take Mr. MacCoy here, back to his home now, Pru."

"Yeah, I have some work to do so thats a good idea." I covered my newly healed leg and walked with Vince out to his car after saying goodbye to Trey and receiving the evil stare for bringing a human into a vampire's blood trading post.

"You look healed." Vince said he got into the car. "I figured you still wouldnt be able to walk."

"Yeah well I dont feel pain like normal people do." I stated, walking him to the driver's side. "You able to get home on your own?" He nodded. "Alright then, get going." I began walking away.

"Pru wait."

"What?"

"Um...wanna get something to eat first? I mean your probably hungry after loosing so much blood." I smiled at him and laughed a little.

"No thanks, I just ate." And I turned and disapeared into the night.


	5. The Hitlist

Chapter 5:

New Information, New Hit List

Three days later I sat in my dank, dark apartment which was basically bare. I didnt need much now that I was a vampire. I sat in a big, poofy, black chair, the wooden fan above me turning slowly. My trenchcoat lay on the floor near the door. I couldnt get that kid out of my mind. I wasnt able to sleep, not like a did that a lot anyway, but I couldnt none the less. I couldnt get his face out of my head, all I could see when I closed my eyes was his short spikey hair and blue eyes and that creeped out smile that he had the entire time he was with me. I wanted to go talk to him again but I was afraid he would be scared of me if he were to find out I was a vampire. I stood up and headed towards the kitchen when my phone started vibrating. I turned and walked back to the chair, picking up my black cellphone from the small table next to it.

"Jordan?" I knew the only reason she would call me is to tell me she knew something new. "Hey" I said, fliping up the phone.

"Hey, Pru, thank god you picked up." Her voice sounded rushed and nervous.

"Jordan, whats wrong?"

"Trey told me about that kid you found the other night, Vince right?"

"Please dont start lecturing me about this Jordan, Im not in the mood."

"I didnt call to lecture you, I called to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" My voice was harsh, I didnt want bad news, I was still trying to figure out what was going on with the C.C. "Did you find out something about the C.C.?"

"I did. But your not gonna like it."

"Jordan, so help me if you dont spit it out right no-"

"They placed a hit on the kid." A small, short gasp escaped my throat before I could prevent it. That always seemed to happen to me.

"Why would they place a hit on him? Is it cause he was seen with me?"

"Well I wouldnt be suprised if that was the case seems how your one of their top targets right now, but no. As far as I know they placed the hit on him because of his blood."

"What about his blood?"

"It contains a cure for vampirism." I stood in the silence that came after those words and breathed deeply, slowly, trying to take this in. I could become normal again. But do I want to?

"How does that happen? A cure for vampirism in a normal human's body-"

"He isnt normal. He is the decendent of the very first vampire, the only decendent they know of. His blood is a cure because when you take the original and dilute it with normal human blood for centuries, it turns stagnant."

"So, the original vampire had children with a human, along with creating vampire spawn?"

"Thats how the story goes."

"So how in the world did Vincent's blood become a cure?"

"Take water and blood for an example: If you start out with a cup of blood, dilute with enough water so it looks clear, then you have a chemically altered substance right? Part blood and part water."

"So, over the years, the more diluted the blood line got, the more genetically altered it became, ultimatly becomming anti-vampire blood." I sighed and rubbed my forehead, plopping back into the seat.

"They also beleive that to decendents of the original vampire and the original himself, it is a toxin which would kill them since were never completley human. So you have nothing to worry about Pru."

"This is good...If I utilize Vincent and use his blood as a weapon, I could kill the entire organization, including the one that killed my Fiance."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a one track mind."

"Yeah, thanks Jord, if you find out anything else let me know immediatly."

"Alright, but if you could get me a sample of that boy's blood I could work a lot faster."

"Done." I hung up, placing the phone in a pocket attatched to my shorts. "I have to go find Vincent."

I scowered the city but couldnt catch a wiff of him after an hour and half so I decided to start from where I left him the night before. If I couldnt trace his smell, I could at least trace the smell of my blood that had caked the back seat of his car. Jumping off the morgue roof, I landed in a squat position exactly where the car had been and smelled the air, my head lifted high. There it was, the scent of my blood. I took off in the direction of the smell and took the first fire escape I saw onto the top of the buildings, still running in the direction my blood was leading me. Soon I came to the edge of a building where the smell stopped. I hopped up onto the ledge and looked down. From the top of a twelve story building, people kind of looked like ants in the darkness and the streetlight glow. I saw it, Vince's car right below me, parked on the side of a street. I whiffed the air again, he was on the 8th floor. I walked around the building utill I could sense his room directly below me, his window faced an allyway. I jumped, spinning my body to face the windows I was passing. Once I passed the third window I braced myself and caught the next window sill. My feet kicked off from the brick wall and I pulled myself up onto the sill, standing at his window which looked into his bedroom. He walked in and pulled off his dark navy blue shirt and tossed it on the floor. His chest looked good, muscles and everything. I stepped to the side a little so he wouldnt see and I was mostly hidden behind the curtain on the inside of the window. He pulled off his pants, I breathed in deeply and titlted my head to get a better look. He threw on PJ pants and walked into the small, light blue bathroom connected to his room. I waited till he closed the door to the bathroom and I pulled open the window, having the balance myself on the edge to pull it open far enough to slip inside. Turning around, I closed the window and sat myself down on his bed, my back propped up against the headpost with two pillows. He had dark green and blue plaid bed sheets. "Cute" I thought. The bathroom door opened and he stepped out, not looking into the room yet but once his head turned he gasped, his hands flying up in the air and he flew onto his back, having slipping in his socks on the tile bathroom floor. I got off the bed and walked over to reach out my hand and help him up. He looked shocked, rightfully so.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to catch the show."

"Um...how did you get it?"

"Through the window, of course." I pointed towards the window.

"But there are no stairs and thats 8 stories up."

"Which leads me to what I came here to tell you. A hit has been placed on you."

"Wait what? A hit? By who and how the hell do you know this?"

"Why dont you take a seat on the bed, in case you have to faint or something?" He sat on the edge of the bed, reluctantly, I stood in front of him. He looked at my legs where I had been injured, his eyes growing wide.

"Y-y-your leg...its completley healed"

"I told you I dont feel pain like "Normal People do". I am a vampire, other vampires have been sent to assassinate you."

"But why?"

"Hmm...most people would have asked about me being a vampire...but your straight to the point...I like that."

"Yeah well, I know my fair share about the world."

"hrm, well, yes anyway. There is a vampire organization which I beleive may be called "C.C." it is made up of vampires decended from the original vampire. You are decended from him as well..." I spent the next twenty minutes explaining to him what Jordan had just explained to me. When I finished, oddly enough with no interruptions, he looked down at his feet like he was thinking.

"So I need to go see this Jordan right? Give her a sample of my blood, then we are going to go take down this organization?" I nodded. "Then lets go, if what you say is true than these vampires have been killing the people around me for years."

"I dont think they knew what they know now about you or you would be dead. Im thinking you may just be a vampire magnet, sort of like me."

"So you arent one of them? You were human at one point?"

"Yes, the night my fiance was murdered the vampire also turned me, I have devoted my life since then to tracking down the vampire who did it, but its been harder than I though though I have killed many a vampire since then."

"Well lets get going then, we both have vendettas to finish."

"You might want to put on some clothes first. Here." I tossed him a bag with clothes in it. "Now we can match." He put the clothes on in the bathroom and came out, he had a black, leather trenchcoat, black, tight t-shirt and loose fiting black pants with holsters for guns and knives. He threw on a pair of black boots he owned and ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Now thats hott." I said. He reached to his dresser and pulled a pair of sunglasses off it and placed them on his face. They completed the look so well that I had to give him a sultry look as I breathed in deeply taking in his appearance.

"Lets go." He said, and we left.


End file.
